


The New Girl on Set

by sometimesiwritespn



Series: Multi-Chapter Stories [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Jared is head over heels, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pining Jared Padalecki, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Self-Harm, Self-harming Jared Padalecki, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiwritespn/pseuds/sometimesiwritespn
Summary: Jared Padalecki was very similar to Sam Winchester. A natural born leader, a sweetheart, someone everyone wanted to be friends with. The big difference? He was not nearly as confident when it came to talking to girls. Not that Sam was very cool or confident, but he faked it until he made it. Jared wasn’t nearly that good.That’s why he had to literally stop his jaw from dropping when he saw the brunette girl who had just walked on set, looking a little timid, like she didn’t belong. Jared had never believed in love at first sight. That was stuff for fairytales, not real life. But in that moment, Jared knew he was going to marry her — and he didn’t even know her name.In which Jared falls head over heels for Gen the moment he sees her. He has to keep it professional and platonic, but how is he supposed to do that when he knows she's his soulmate?
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Series: Multi-Chapter Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The New Girl on Set

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've been working on this a little bit here and there, and it's going to be a LOT different from all of my other stories. My other ones I try to have over 4,000 words per chapter, and this one is going to be much shorter per chapter. I'm also probably going to skip around chronologically, so apologies in advance if that gets confusing. I guess this could more so just be a bunch of one shots all posted together about Jared and Gen's relationship. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think! I've got multiple little parts written so far, so I figured I could update once a week or something if you guys are liking it.

“Ruby. That’s a cute name.” Jared muses to Jensen as they start reading over the script for their latest Supernatural episode. “I wonder who’s going to be playing her.”

“I wonder if she’s hot.” Jensen answers, not looking up from his script until Jared doesn’t respond. “What?” He says as Jared gives him a pointed look. “It says Sam literally drinks blood from her, so I’m guessing it has to be someone hot.”

Jared rolls his eyes, throwing his script at Jensen. Jensen rolls his eyes back at him as it falls short, looking at it on the ground, then looking back to Jared. “You know, sometimes I wonder if you’re just Dean Winchester in disguise as Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen gasps, putting his hand over his chest dramatically. “You take that back, Padalecki!”

He chuckles, standing up from the armchair so he can go grab his script off the floor. Turning when he hears the door to his trailer opening, Jared sees Misha appearing in the doorway. “Hey, they want us on set. I guess we’re going to start one of the scenes with the new girl.”

As the three appeared on set, Rob already there since he’d been filming with Misha a few minutes prior, Jared looked around and didn’t see anybody who looked out of place. He starts talking to one of the crew members, only turning when he hears Jensen blow out a quiet breath before saying, “Well, damn.”

Jared Padalecki was very similar to Sam Winchester. A natural born leader, a sweetheart, someone everyone wanted to be friends with. The big difference? He was not nearly as confident when it came to talking to girls. Not that Sam was very cool or confident, but he faked it until he made it. Jared wasn’t nearly that good.

That’s why he had to literally stop his jaw from dropping when he saw the brunette girl who had just walked on set, looking a little timid, like she didn’t belong. Jared had never believed in love at first sight. That was stuff for fairytales, not real life. But in that moment, Jared knew he was going to marry her — and he didn’t even know her name.

Rob rolls his eyes upon seeing the other guys’ reaction to her, quickly going up to her with his usual big grin. “Hey! I’m Rob. You must be the girl playing Ruby.”

The dark-haired girl nods, smiling brightly at him— and Jared’s heart melted. He wanted to see that smile every second of every day. He wanted her to smile at _him_ like that. He wanted to be the _reason_ for that smile. “Yeah!” She says, looking to the other three, locking eyes with Jared for a brief second. “I’m Genevieve. Genevieve Cortese, but I usually go by Gen.”

Even her name was beautiful. Rob points over toward the guys respectively as he introduces them. “This is Misha, Jensen, and Jared.”

**********

“Dude, what is with you?” Misha questions a week later while they’re on their lunch break. “For the past week or so, you’ve hardly ate, you’ve hardly talked, you keep screwing up your lines... it’s like as soon as Genevieve— oh.” Jared’s cheeks burn as Misha’s mind suddenly puts the pieces together. “Dude, you have a crush on Gen?”

“Do you have to be so loud?” Jared hisses quietly, glancing around to make sure no one else was paying to their conversation. “It’s not a crush.” He then mutters, pushing his salad around with his fork. “I’m gonna marry her one day, Misha. I don’t know when, or how, but I knew that the minute she walked on set.”

Jensen plops down at the table next to them. “She’s way out of your league.” He juts in to the conversation, popping a couple French fries in his mouth. Jensen looks up to see Jared looking at him in surprise. “You’re talking about your crush on Gen, right?”

Jared groans. “Is it really that obvious?” He questions, feeling his stomach turning. What if it was so obvious that Gen knew?

“Is what that obvious?” Genevieve and Mark, another newer guy on set, come over to the table, Gen sitting rather close to Jared while they all squished together to make enough room for all of them at the small table.

“Uh...” Jared’s having trouble concentrating with Gen all pressed up against him. He could smell her hair, smelling like vanilla and something else he couldn’t place, and just... well, _Genevieve_.

“That Jared’s been having trouble sleeping.” Misha says quickly, shooting Jared a brief look when Jared sends him a ‘what the hell’ look. “And yes, Jared, it’s that obvious, since you keep forgetting your lines and spacing out all the time.”

Although it’s not the best thing he could’ve come up with, Jared’s thankful for Misha’s quick thinking. Especially when it has Gen turning toward him with a concerned expression on her face. “Why haven’t you been sleeping well?” She questions, frowning at him.

“Ah—“ Great, now Jared has to come up with a reason as to why he couldn’t sleep. “I don’t know.” He finally answers lamely. “Just... haven’t been able to, I guess. I get in bed and my mind starts racing, thinking of everything.” That part was true. Gen was constantly on his mind. What she’d been wearing that day, any scene they had together, the gentle touches she would give him while they were being cued.

Genevieve continues frowning, and on one hand it makes Jared’s heart ache to see her upset, especially since he’s the cause— on the other hand, it’s making him feel warm inside that she’s getting upset over him. “I know how that is.” She says softly. Jared’s mind immediately pictures him holding her in bed, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead after she has a nightmare, murmuring soothing words into her ear when she’s upset about something. “Sometimes it’s hard to sleep alone.”

“Uh— yeah.” Jared quickly clears his throat and grabs the little bit of salad he has left. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go run lines before the scene today. Since, as Misha says, I’ve been sucking with my lines lately.” He stands up from the table, managing to give her a small smile before almost running away.

The brunette sighs, trailing her fingertips through her hair as she watches Jared disappear. “I don’t know.” She says quietly, more to herself than anything. “Maybe I don’t belong on Supernatural.”

“What?” Jensen practically sputters, coughing as he almost chokes on his food, taking a small drink of water. “Why would you say that?”

“Him!” Gen says, gesturing to the direction Jared had left in. “You three are the main part of the show, our characters are supposedly going to end up dating, and he hates me! How are we supposed to do scenes like that if he can hardly look me in the eye?”

Misha can’t help the laugh that escapes, but he quickly wipes the grin off his face when Jensen shoots him a warning look. “You think Jared hates you?”

She sighs again, pushing her sandwich away from her. “He refuses to talk to me. He won’t look at me. He doesn’t like running lines with me. Every time I appear, he practically runs away! You saw him!”

“Trust me, Jared doesn’t hate you.” Jensen shoots Misha another warning look. “What? I’m just saying.”

“Someone told me that Jared was going to be my best friend. That he loved everybody, that he immediately became friends with anybody that guest starred on the show.” Gen sighs. “I just don’t understand what I did wrong. Why he can’t just give me a chance.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Gen, listen to me. Jared doesn’t hate you.” She sends him a look of disbelief, and Jensen holds his hands in the air in surrender. “You have to trust me on this.”

Then Misha jumps in. “Just give him some time, okay? Sometimes it takes him a little longer to get comfortable around people, for whatever reason. But Jensen is right. He doesn’t hate you.”

“Are you sure?” Gen asks with another sigh, looking toward the three guys. All three of them nod their heads, and she shrugs her shoulders in defeat. “Alright, alright. You guys win this time.”


End file.
